Musician of the Leaf
by Razamataz22
Summary: Whether by chance or by fate, Naruto finds himself in possession of an ocarina, an ocarina that once belonged to the Sage of the Six Paths and would one day save the land of Hyrule. It's said that for a shinobi, anything can potentially be used as a weapon. This is no exception.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't quite know where this idea came from (from some drunken haze I think) but I'm going to roll with it. While I want to continue Ramen at the moment I'm just trying to figure out where I want to take the story as a whole but racking my brain over what to do is getting a bit tiring so I'm putting this out there to put my mind on something else for the time being.**

**Hope it works.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Legend of Zelda**

**...**

Naruto's eyes shone brightly, reflecting the colourful world around him. The sun had long since set which only made the scene more beautiful was fire in lanterns painted the pathways while people were adorned in floral yukatas. The young boy had no real idea what the festival was for, nor did he care. All he saw was an amazing world waiting to be explored and within moments his little feet were moving as he ran down the street.

"Yosh, if I cannot scoop at least ten goldfish then I'll do two thousand push ups on my knuckles," boasted a spandex clad shinobi as he knelt by a nearby stall drawing Naruto's attention. The blond came to the conclusion that the person was a ninja from the jacket that he wore but his eyes were focused more on whether this person would succeed in his quest. Two thousand was a big number after all.

Naruto did his best not to laugh as the person failed upon their first attempt.

Moving on to the next stall, Naruto shuffled with the money in his pocket before handing the salesperson a handful of coins. In exchange he was given an overly large mass of pink fluff upon a stick and without any delay the young boy dove into his cotton candy.

"Having fun Naruto?" said Sarutobi from nearby, nearly making the child drop his food.

"You scared me gramps," said Naruto before taking another bite of his food.

"It's good to see you enjoying the festivities, this event occurs every ten years and it's a time where everybody is able to get out and have some fun, myself included," said the Hokage as he scratched at the beard upon his chin. "Such a shame though it only lasts the one night before packing up and moving along."

"Aww, can't it stay longer," whined Naruto. "Since you're the Hokage can't you make them stay?"

"Sadly the world doesn't quite work that way," said Sarutobi as he ruffled the child's hair. "In six months time the winter festival shall come around so you can look forward to that. Now run along and enjoy the festivities while it lasts."

Nodding in understanding, Naruto shoved the rest of his cotton candy into his mouth before running off at top speed, determined to enjoy the night ahead. Sarutobi smiled as he watched the boy having a good time and just hoped that he didn't cause any trouble. Turning around, he paused momentarily as he witnessed one of his shinobi on his knuckles and toes ploughing through push ups like no tomorrow. Shaking his head, the Hokage made his way through the crowd planning on enjoying the night as well.

...

Naruto rubbed his eyes in order to prevent himself from falling asleep in the middle of the street. It had taken hours to venture to each and every store to see what they had on offer. Now though all of the stores were closed, the lanterns extinguished and the streets devoid of life. Come the following morning people would get to work taking down the stalls and by the afternoon it would look as if the festival had never taken place.

"You've met with a terrible fate haven't you."

Had Naruto been more awake at that moment he may have jumped in shock but he was still somewhat frightened nonetheless as he looked at the person who had spoken to him. Sitting behind a stall was a man wearing a purple cloak and was squinting so hard that it made it look as if his eyes were closed.

"Terrible fate?" asked Naruto not understanding what the person had said.

"Ah, do not think me rude but I was merely reading your face, those whisker marks upon your cheeks would look excellent upon a mask," said the salesman as he pointed to the masks he had handing from the top of the stall.

Naruto looked at the masks and couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't seen this stall before. Turning his head both left and right he recalled going to both of those vendors (one of which had been selling chocolate that tasted so good) but somehow he had seemingly bypassed this one completely. "You sell masks?" asked Naruto, the simplicity of the question not fazing the salesman in the slightest.

"Indeed, I travel all across the world in search of masks and I do my best to bring happiness to everyone," he explained.

"Happiness?" repeated Naruto to which the man nodded in agreement.

"In your eyes I can see that you are not happy," he said. "The joy and wonder that a child should have is lacking, if your face was a mask it would be nothing less than a work of art."

"I'm happy enough, see," said Naruto as he did his best to spread a smile upon his face.

"Perhaps, but perhaps you could buy one of my items and not only will you feel happy but I will be happy to," said the salesman as he pointed to his stock.

"I'm sorry, I've spent all my money," apologized Naruto.

"...I see," said the man as he did his best to not get infuriated at the child before an idea sparked. "For giving me this conversation I shall give you a gift."

"A gift, really?" questioned Naruto as his face beamed in excitement.

"This is an item that I picked up upon my travels and I have no use for it myself," said the salesman as he held out his hands, an ocarina held within them. "The person of whom gave this to me said that the sound of this instrument could soothe souls and cause people to fall into a deep slumber. They gifted it to me and I in turn will now gift it to you."

Naruto took the instrument in his hands and looked at it puzzled. He wasn't a musician by any means but he could understand how to play the item, it wasn't too hard by the looks of it. The blond couldn't say anything against the present; at least it looked cool with the golden band circling the mouthpiece.

"Thank...you," said Naruto as he lifted his head to find that the mask salesman had disappeared, the spot where the stall had been now completely empty. Spinning around, Naruto couldn't find any proof that the person who had just given him the ocarina had been there at all and since he had been the only one left on the street he couldn't ask anybody if they had seen him. Looking back at the instrument in his hands, Naruto made his way back home wondering if he would ever see the nice person again.

Far away at the edge of the village, a man clothed in purple carried an overly large bag upon his shoulders and couldn't help but smile at what he had done. It wasn't too often he made people happy without the use of masks but the smile upon the boy's face was worth it and hopefully with that instrument Naruto could make people happy too. Stepping forward, he didn't even turn his head to look back at the village.

"I wonder what masks I'll find on this journey," he said before vanishing into nothingness.

...

Even with it being as late as it was, when Naruto got home the first thing he did was switch on the light and place the instrument to his lips. Breathing in through his nose, he pressed his fingers over all but one of the holes before blowing into the mouthpiece.

Deep inside Naruto, a single ear perked up at a sound it had not heard in a long time.

As Naruto experimented in how every note sounded, Kuruma lifted his head at the sound being made. Even though hundreds of years had passed he would never forget the sound of the instrument being played by the child whom he was sealed inside. Truthfully he never thought he would hear the notes ever being played again and he knew that the child had no idea what he was holding.

The ocarina he was holding was forged and played by his father, simple songs being able to change it from day to night and other miraculous events if played correctly. As his jailor placed the instrument down and went to bed with a yawn, Kuruma placed his head back down upon his paws and unconsciously began humming one of his favourite tunes. One day he would teach the child all of the songs that he remembered, if only to make sure that he heard them at least one more time.

Little did he know that as he was humming, Naruto had fallen asleep and deep within the depths of his mind a small tune was being heard.

...

Sarutobi looked upon the village with a smile plastered upon his face. He had just finished giving out the final mission of the day and he now stood upon the top of the academy, the school beneath him devoid of children with it being the weekend. He knew that his office was calling him, the amount of paperwork he still had to go through immense in size.

With a sigh of defeat, Sarutobi turned but not before hearing the growl of thunder above him and a single raindrop falling upon his hat. Lifting his eyes skyward, he saw that the bright sky he had been admiring only moments earlier had become covered with black clouds that began to spit out a handful of raindrops. As seconds passed the intensity of the rain increased before it became a torrential downpour.

The Hokage meanwhile only stood there in disbelief wondering how this had just occurred. From his bedroom window, Naruto looked out in wonder and awe, the ocarina still clutched within his hands.

...

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, firstly thank you for the response, which was much more than I thought I'd be getting for the first chapter and hence why this chapters being released so quickly. Secondly...I have no secondly...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**...**

Naruto sat on the park bench, the storm long having since dispersed after enveloping the village in rain for the better part of an hour. When Naruto had walked through the streets his ears had managed to pick up two major conversations that were going around. One was people telling their friends and family how much they had enjoyed the festivities of the previous night. The other was how odd the storm had been. It had been a couple of months since the last major rainfall but for this there had been no warning whatsoever as if it had appeared by magic.

While Naruto wasn't always clued in on what was going on around him, the six year old kid was well aware that he had been the one to conjure up the storm, even if he had no idea how he had done it. He wasn't sure why but during his sleep it was as if the song had just came to him, as if he had subconsciously known it all along.

Shaking his head of all these confusion thoughts, he lifted the instrument up to his face and looked at it closely as if trying to find a hidden disclaimer that stated, 'will cause rain.' "Whatcha doing?" asked someone from nearby, making the blond kid nearly drop the precious item in the process.

Composing himself, Naruto found himself looking at a pink haired girl who was looking at him with confusion written all over her face, her eyes constantly shifting from him to the item he held. "Nothing," said Naruto trying to play innocent and failing badly.

"So it's a secret then," said the girl as she rocked back and forth with her hands held behind her back.

"No," said Naruto as he shook his head from side to side but his stubbornness bore no fruit as the girl's glare sharpened and he found himself looking down at his feet. "Yes."

"Oh I love secrets, tell me, tell me, tell me," said the girl as she literally jumped up and down with an excitement.

"I can't," said Naruto as he crossed his arms over his chest to make it look like he had some sort of bargaining power in this situation.

"Aww, why not?" asked the girl as she pouted.

"Because it's a secret," teased Naruto which caused the pink haired girl to stamp her foot into the ground in frustration.

"Come on, please, I promise I won't tell anyone," she said as she did her best to pry the information out of Naruto.

"I can't tell, because you're not meant to tell secrets," said Naruto as he stuck out his tongue.

"Please," pleaded the girl holding her hands in front of her with her fingers interlaced with one another. "I'll tell you a secret in return."

Now this peaked Naruto's interest and while he didn't really want to spill the information that he had summoned the rainstorm earlier by playing an instrument given to him by a man that simply wanted to spread happiness, surely whatever she told him would be just as interesting. "Before I tell you anything though, you need to tell me your name," said Naruto making his demands.

"Not unless you tell me yours first," said the girl knowing how to play on equal footing in this game.

"Okay then, I'm Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto clearly forgetting what he had said only moments earlier. "One day I'm going to be Hokage, believe it."

"Really, I heard that only strong ninja from big clans can become Hokage," said the girl as she tilted her head to the side.

"Na ah, I'm going to be the strongest in the village and have my face up there with the fourth," said Naruto as he pointed towards the Hokage Monument where the giant stone faces watched over the village protectively.

"Well I'll watch you, I'm going to be a ninja too you know," they said with their hands on their hips. "My mommy and daddy were both ninjas and I'm going to do them proud and be a strong ninja for the village."

"Were ninjas, did something happen to them?" asked Naruto wondering why this girls parents were no longer shinobi.

"My mother stopped when she had me," explained the girl. "My dad however quit a couple of weeks ago when he took a kunai to the knee, said he was getting too old and would only be a burden on teammates. I don't think he'd be a burden, my dad's super strong."

"Well when you're a powerful ninja, I'll make sure that you get to go on the best missions," said Naruto with a broad smile upon his face. "That way you can show your parents just how strong you are."

"Okay," said the girl as she smiled broadly before looking over her shoulder to see in the distance her mother was waving to her to come over. "It looks like my mother wants to see me, I'll see you soon Naruto."

"Sounds good," said Naruto as he watched the pink haired girl run off to be with her parents before a sense of annoyance suddenly hit him. "I didn't get to know what her secret was!"

...

After a good helping of ramen, Naruto made his way back home after having asked Ayame if she had some spare paper and pencils for him to use. Being the kind girl that she was, Ayame had given some of the equipment she used for school to the blond haired kid thinking that he was going to draw a picture of some kind.

Setting up a little work station in his room, Naruto drew six straight lines (or as straight as he could get them) across the page, something he remembered seeing when he had watched a band play in the park a long time ago. "Alright, so the highest note goes at the top," he said to nobody in particular as he drew a single circle on the highest line before grabbing the ocarina that he had carried along with him all day. "The highest note was when I didn't hold down any of the holes...or at least I think that's the highest note." Scribbling down on his paper, Naruto followed this with placing a circle in between the top two lines and writing down the necessary holes he had to block. This process continued long into the night and by the end of it Naruto was too tired to even go to bed, his head resting upon the tabletop as a small trail of drool escaped his lips.

...

While Naruto slept, Kuruma's mind was still hard at work. Undeniably it had been him who had gifted the boy with the knowledge to bring rain from the heavens but that was merely one of the simplest songs that he knew of, despite the effect of it being something quite entertaining.

Simply speaking, he wanted to test just what his jailor was capable of.

Once more he began to hum a tune, hoping like before that Naruto would be able to hear him in his dreams. If the last song he had played was entertaining, this one would be classic.

...

The Hokage looked at the mass of paperwork before him, grumbling how much he didn't look forward to the day in the process and considering the sun had only just risen it was safe to say that it was going to be one of those days. It was strange however that so many of the sheets contained requests for him to send whatever ninja had caused the storm to occur to head out to their farm and repeat the same feat.

The strange anomaly had plagued Sarutobi's mind for hours and for the life of him he couldn't work out just how the rain had fallen. Had be seen giant fireballs being shot off into the air he could understand the cause and effect pattern but for it to simply start raining was unheard of. He didn't know of any other Konoha shinobi since the Second who would even have the skill with water jutsu for something like that.

There was a light rapping on his door, causing the aged man to tilt his gaze upwards slightly to see the blond haired Naruto walk into his office. "Hello Naruto," he greeted with a smile, happy to be distracted from the masses of work in front of him. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm going to play you a song gramps," declared Naruto which, needless to say, took the Hokage completely by surprise. He had no knowledge that Naruto even knew how to play an instrument, let alone a complete song although he wouldn't hazard a guess that Naruto's meaning of the word 'song' was more or less just a tune.

"Okay then Naruto," he said slowly as he lifted his pipe to his lips. "What instrument are you going to play?"

"This," said Naruto with a smile as he held the ocarina he had been given out in front of him. A puzzled look came across Sarutobi's face as once again he found himself at a loss for words. Knowing Naruto's loud and brash personality, he would have thought the boy would have asked him to come and watch him bang on some drums or something of a similar nature. Such a basic instrument was completely unlike what he had been expecting; it was astounding in its own right.

"Alright then Naruto," said the Hokage with a hand gesture. "I'll listen to what you have to play."

"Okay gramps," said Naruto as he lifted the instrument to his lips, his mind relaying over all the information he had seemingly picked up over night. Unlike with the other song he had played, this time he didn't want to play it when nobody was around lest the song did something sillier than create a rainstorm.

While the hidden ANBU had been bracing themselves to cover their ears from a shrill high pitched sound, both they and the Hokage were surprised as Naruto played the instrument like somebody who would have had years of experience. The song was slow and almost depressing in sound, as if it was designed to help those who had fallen pass into the afterlife and those in attendance couldn't quite believe that this song was being played by one of the most cheerful children imaginable.

Yet as the song began to repeat itself something strange began to happen as orange balls of light began to appear out of thing air surrounding the boy who had his eyes closed and was too focused on the song to pay them any attention. Sarutobi meanwhile had allowed his pipe to drop from his lips at the spectacle before him and as he got from his chair he could do nothing but watch as Naruto vanished from his sight, the orange balls flying up through the ceiling at a blistering pace.

The Hokage's pipe collided with the ground before he looked towards his ANBU. "Find him, find him now!"

...

As his tune came to an end, Naruto couldn't help but feel so pleased that he had played the song correctly and he was looking forward to hearing what the old man had to say about his efforts. When he got no round of applause or words of encouragement he opened his eyes to see what was wrong. To see three children roughly his own age sitting down around a table having breakfast was not quite what he was expecting. The youngest red haired kid looked at him with a sense of confusion while the older two couldn't help but let the cutlery they had been holding fall from their hands.

"Hi," Naruto said nervously as he waved a hand slowly back and forth. "Umm...is this still a dream, cause if not I have no idea where I am."

...

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Gunslayer12: As far as I can see it will just be the ocarina having made the crossover, can't really bring Epona over...or can I?**

**Reishin Amara: Your idea, while it has its merits, won't quite work but since I'll be using songs from all the games it means I'll have both the Goron Lullaby and Sonata of Awakening to play with.**

**DeathoftheBlackDragon: I'm not implying that Link is the Sage of the Six Paths. As opposed to OoT being set before Naruto, it's set after, essentially meaning that since the Ocarina was passed down through the royal family and at the moment it's in Naruto's hands...I'll leave it at that for now.**

**Wolfpackerson09: It is kind of a crossover but since the Happy Mask Salesman and the Ocarina are the only two things to come across into the Narutoverse I decided to not post it in the crossover section.**

**Mazzax: Well I think I covered the transportation songs with this chapter. Of the songs I'm going to try and set it up so that each of them plays something of a part, the central one being the Song of Healing and while it can repair signs in Majora's Mask it's going to be a little more involved here.**

**Next update probably won't be out as quickly as this one as I am kind of in the process of moving houses so...til next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Legend of Zelda**

**...**

"Alright, I know what you're thinking," said Naruto as he stood in front of the village leader that he had been brought before. While most children his age would be incredibly intimidated by what had occurred only minutes earlier and the situation at hand, Naruto had a personally logical explanation for it and hence wasn't tense at all. "I don't know how I got here, wherever this is."

For those in the room who had been expecting a proper answer they did their best from facepalming themselves. The village leader had already dismissed the idea that this child was a prodigy from another village that had been sent on an assassination mission. After a search it had been found that the boy carried absolutely nothing on him other than the ocarina which now sat upon his desk.

"So from what you said earlier," he said, cold eyes focused upon the boy in front of him, "all that happened was you woke up in Konoha, went to see the Hokage, played him a tune and as a result you appear hundreds of miles away before my children nonetheless while they were having breakfast."

"Didn't I just say that?" Naruto asked of the children in question who had brought the boy before their father.

"You still think this was a good idea?" the older of the two boys whispered to the eldest child.

"It was at the time," she hissed back before looking towards her father awaiting his verdict.

The elderly man picked up the instrument, quite confident that the blue item wasn't rigged to explode. He didn't quite know what to make of it; he couldn't feel any chakra residing within it so he doubted that it was the ocarina itself which had brought Naruto here, provided that his story was true of course. After inspecting it for a few seconds he tossed it forward, Naruto scrabbling to make sure that it didn't hit the ground. "Play a song," he commanded. "You have one song to prove why I shouldn't kill you and dump your corpse in the desert."

"Okay," said Naruto completely relaxed, it wasn't the first time somebody threatened to kill him and he doubted it would be the last. Being the Hokage meant that he was going to make himself some enemies in order to prove that he was the strongest, he couldn't prove he was the strongest if he didn't have anybody to fight. Lifting the ocarina to his lips, he began to play one of the two songs that he knew and had chosen to pick the one that wouldn't potentially send him off to some other part of the world.

He'd save that one for another time.

Everything was silent in the office before Naruto began to play, the blond closing his eyes once more to put his full attention on the task at hand. The five people in the room (not including the hidden ANBU) listened carefully to the tune that Naruto played and the three children couldn't help but admit that for somebody so young it was quite impressive for somebody so young to not lose their nerve and screw up a note when being looked upon by somebody as strong as their father.

After a minute Naruto's song came to an end and those his own age looked around to see if anything had changed and seeing that nothing had they looked towards their father who held his chin in his hands, his elbows upon the table. While he had been impressed by the level of skill that Naruto had shown, what he had asked for had not been accomplished. Lifting his arm, he had no quarrel with sending the young boy to his death and it would prove to his children that if his orders were to ever be questioned then there would be consequences. Before he could issue the command however, the strangest of noises erupted all around them, the female in the room covering her ears in shock.

"Thunder?" said the village leader as he turned his head to look out the window to see that the previously pale blue sky had become infested with black clouds. He wasn't the only one who was confused by the event, nearly every occupant of the village had turned their attention skyward, none of them able to provide any insight as to why the sun was beating upon their backs like it did every other day of the week.

As the first few raindrops began to fall upon the village confusion turned into awe and as the rain developed into a torrential downpour people began to dance in the streets, loving the feeling of fresh water upon their skin. As for the village leader, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Whatcha think?" asked Naruto drawing the attention back to him.

"I have not seen a rainfall of this magnitude here in all my life," said the village leader being perfectly honest. Never before in his life had he witnessed such a spectacle and he knew that this would undoubtedly be the talk of the town for weeks to come. The ability to create a rain storm whenever he played a single song, this boy was something in particular but there were several things he needed to figure out. Was the rain brought forth by the song itself or was it the boy who had used some kind of jutsu via the notes he had played? If so, was it then possible to take the ocarina from him and turn his village into an oasis or did it have to be the boy who played the song? With this power at his fingertips however he was determined not to let go.

Living in the desert meant that the limit of agriculture they could grow was quite limited and traders who came in and out of the village hiked up their prices in the knowledge that people would pay for fresh produce. Even though he was the village's leader there wasn't much he could do about it as if he got them to lower their prices then they wouldn't come back again and choose to sell their products elsewhere. Looking down the track, if he was to utilise this ability for five to ten years he could permanently restructure the desert to one that didn't have to rely on other villages for certain goods.

"Pretty impressive isn't it," said Naruto as he admired his handiwork. "Strange how I only learned how to do this yesterday."

Rubbing his eyes between his index finger and thumb, the leader of the village believed he had had enough of the child for one day. "Kankuro, Gaara, take young Naruto here home," he instructed.

"Yes Kazekage," they responded as one before walking towards the door, beckoning Naruto to follow them. Not really knowing what was happening, Naruto saw no reason not to follow the two kids and thus did so with a smile on his face, closing the door behind him like the Hokage had taught him to when leaving his office. Apart from the hidden ANBU, this left the Kazekage, Temari and her uncle Yashamaru who had been standing silently in the corner the entire time.

"Temari, tell me, what do you think of young Naruto?" asked the Kazekage eying his young daughter.

"I'm not sure to be honest," said Temari as she did her best to try and answer her fathers question. "I mean it was frightening when he appeared out of nowhere this morning and now he's gone and made it rain, I really don't know what to think of him."

"Get close to him, befriend him as much as you can, children his age are often quite susceptible to girls older then them," instructed her father, his eyes never leaving hers. "His skills are needed within this village and I would prefer it if we didn't resort to using force in order to keep him here, note however that if you fail in your task then I will use whatever means necessary to keep that boy in this desert."

"Understood Kazekage-sama," said Temari with a bow, knowing full well that her father didn't appreciate being called anything other than the Kazekage while outside of the home. Without another word she turned and walked out of the office, silently adoring the sound of the rain slamming upon the roof.

Alone with his brother in law, the Kazekage turned his head towards the ninja. "This changes nothing, the plan still goes ahead tonight," he ordered, his voice cold.

"As you command," said Yashamaru with a bow before vanishing, leaving the Kazekage alone with his thoughts. One thing was for certain, the boy's appearance would not prevent him from turning his son into the ultimate weapon.

...

"This is the first time I have ever seen rain, I must say it is quite intriguing," said Gaara as he, Kankuro and Naruto walked through the streets of Suna, every so often stepping on a puddle; a strange sensation to everyone knowing that there were puddles in the middle of the desert.

"Do you guys have wells or something to catch the rain?" asked Naruto, wondering what would happen to the rain he had produced.

"Yea, I remember getting shown them a while ago," said Kankuro. "Since it doesn't rain much here, and nothing ever of this size, we have to make sure to collect as much of it as possible."

"So, this really is the middle of the desert then, I'm still confused how I ended up here," said Naruto sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Rocking up in the middle of our kitchen is the better question," said Kankuro as he shuddered slightly, it was unnerving having people appear out of nowhere when he was in the middle of breakfast.

"Sorry about that," said Naruto with a big smile upon his face. "I didn't mean to, I just wanted to play a tune for the Hokage and somehow I ended up here."

Gaara now had his eyes firmly set upon Naruto and couldn't help but be thankful that he didn't avoid him like much of the other villagers. Little did he know that this was something both he and the blond shared with one another along with several other small minor details. "What's Konoha like?" asked Gaara wanting to know just what it was like to be out of the sandy terrain.

"Don't start the explanation without me," said Temari as she caught up to her brothers and her fellow blond. She had taken a little longer in gaining ground on them then she could have and that was simply because she was loving the sensation of the rain hitting her skin. Also she had had to take time considering just what it was that her father wanted from her in order to keep Naruto within Suna. She didn't want anything bad to happen to him and such knew that she had to do something she may not want to otherwise. Since she was soon likely to become a Genin, she knew there would be times where she wouldn't enjoy the mission given to her by the Kazekage and she was aware this could be one such mission.

For her village, she would do it.

...

Many miles away in the village hidden within the leaves, Haruno Sakura watched with a mixture of amusement and intrigue as she watched what she assumed was nearly half the shinobi of the village run back and forth in search of something. She sat upon the park bench, her legs kicking back and forth with little care for what was going on. All she cared about was whether or not she'd be seeing Naruto here again today.

...

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Gunslayer12: I know the feeling, I'm having to go back and replay the games in order to relearn the songs. I could simply look them up on youtube but what's the fun in that?**

**Bloodshot111: If you want to be my beta by all means, my work could probably use somebody looking over it before I post it online.**

**Mazzax: I wouldn't doubt the mask salesman being immortal, one theory goes that he's the moon in Majora's Mask, which in the Narutoverse means he's the husk of the juubi...my god!**

**Jarjaxle: Is this story harem...no idea at the moment, I'm just rolling with it and we'll see where it goes.**

**Til next time.**

**Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Legend of Zelda**

**...**

As Naruto walked through the streets of Suna on a guided tour lead by the children of the Kazekage, Kurama sat deep in thought, his head resting upon his paws. The 'Song of Storms' that he had first (unintentionally) taught the child was a simple one, one that the Sage had used in order to bring life back to burned out forests. The beauty of it was that the song utilised the 'Creation of All Things' jutsu that was stored within the ocarina itself, hidden away under an array of seals and visual illusions so that nobody would be able to harness the ability to use otherwise. Because these storms were created in such a way, it didn't rob anywhere else in the world of some much needed rain and because of that it had no side effects other than potentially raining more than necessary but the was a slight problem if any. It was because of the sealed just within the ocarina that such a thing could occur, provided somebody had enough chakra to do it.

The transportation song that Naruto had used was a different story all together.

In total there were nine of these songs, each one corresponding to one of the Biju as opposed to being able to send the Sage to a set location. The Sage had created these songs so that if any of the Biju he had created wandered off and became lost he would be able to locate them and bring them home. Unlike the 'Song of Storms,' these tunes did not utilise the jutsu trapped within the ocarina and even the Kyuubi was not privy to the information as to how these songs worked. The Biju only knew one thing however and that was that only the Sage had been able to utilise these songs, nobody else had the ability to do so.

So what made the brat so special? Why was he able to do something only his creator had been capable of doing? After what seemed like hours upon hours of brainstorming he had come up with three possibilities, each as unlikely as the other. One was a direct relationship but be doubted that the blond haired kid was a descendant of the Sage, though he couldn't rule out that being an ever so slight possibility. Secondly was that the song itself was connected to the Biju but that wouldn't explain why other people who played the transportation tunes could come to and fro whenever they pleased. This was of course it was because of the third and most likely reason, and that being that he was sealed within the kid. Having been created by the Sage, it was possible since that Kurama's chakra was leaking into the kid's body that as a result he was able to ever so slightly connect with the Sage and do what only he could do when playing these tunes.

Considering there were potentially dozens if not hundreds of possibilities he hadn't yet even begun to think of, Kurama decided to leave it like that as he closed his eyes in an attempt to have a nap. It wasn't like he was going anywhere so in theory he had as much time as need be in order to solve the enigma that was his Jinchuriki.

...

"There really is nothing as far as I can see," commented Naruto as he stood atop his friend's mansion, his eyes shielded from the sun by his hand that had practically cemented itself to his forehead as the heat had slowly become more and more unbearable as the hours passed, the rain long since having vanished.

"That sums up this place in general," said Kakazu as he rubbed his nose. "You see something once and it doesn't change all year round."

"Wow...this place sucks," stated Naruto not caring whether or not anybody took insult to his words.

"Yea...it does," admitted Kankuro which caused the two boys to laugh at the expense of the city.

"Well maybe you should move elsewhere then," scolded Temari, slightly upset that her brother didn't particularly enjoy his home.

"Pfft, you'd miss me too much," said Kankuro in response which earned him a playful slap behind the head from his older sibling. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot," retorted Temari which caused laughter to escape Naruto's lips while Gaara simply stood to the side doing his best to keep control of the tenant inside of him which had been shouting in rage over something that seemed nonsensical. While Naruto was currently immune to his thoughts being invaded, Gaara wasn't so lucky as the giant Tanuki sealed within him currently raged aggressively shouting for Gaara to get Naruto to 'play it again.' Like how he had been taught by his uncle, Gaara did his best to ignore the voices inside. Considering how hard he wanted to fit in with society the last thing he really wanted to start doing was yelling at himself and have people believe that he had mentally snapped.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" asked Naruto as he moved towards the stairs that would lead him back inside, the last thing he wanted to do was get sunburnt after all. "You got any games or do you do something else instead. I've never really played with anyone so I don't quite know what they play."

"Never played with anyone?" asked Gaara.

"Yea," said Naruto as his cheerful disposition seemed to simmer down a few notches. "I'll go to the park and try to make friends but all the kids are told to avoid me, I don't know why either so it just makes me sad. I don't think it's because I've got no parents but I don't really know what the other kids mums and dads tell them."

"An orphan?" repeated Kankuro. Temari, having been alive at the time, was aware of the Kyuubi incident in Konoha and estimating Naruto's age she could safely assume that the boy's parents had been killed during the attack. He had already stated several times how he was going to become Hokage one day (provided their father ever let them out of the country) which meant he wanted to be a shinobi strong enough to protect the village. As to why the people would go out of their way to avoid him though was a bit strange.

"I'm used to it though now, living by myself is pretty alright I guess," he said as he chuckled lightly, trying to get the conversation away from the topic.

"Don't worry, while you're here you won't have to stay by yourself," said Temari reassuringly as they all managed to get inside and away from the sunlight. "You can live here as much as you want."

"Really, thanks," said Naruto as a smile spread across his lips. "I can't really stay here too long though, I need to get back to Konoha sometime soon or I'll never be able to become the Hokage."

"I see," said Temari as she did her best to absorb all of the small little bits of information that Naruto was unknowing giving her. She knew that her father was dead set certain that he would rather have Naruto's head as opposed to him leaving the village, such was the boy's worth with that ocarina in hand. "Well it's going to be pretty tough to be a ninja on the level of a kage, have you even started going to the academy yet?"

"Nope," responded Naruto positively which made a small smile spread across Temari's lips, she was starting to believe his happy attitude was contagious.

"Why not stay in the village a while then? Learn to become a ninja here so that when you eventually go back to Konoha you can show them just how good you are," offered Temari.

"Yea, you can camp at our place while you're here, I'm sure dad won't mind," said Kankuro backing up his sister's claim.

"I too would enjoy your company here," said Gaara putting in his two cents worth.

"Really guys, that sounds amazing," said Naruto as he jumped for joy.

"Come with me Naruto, I'll give you your first lesson," said Temari as she grabbed Naruto by the hand and started leading him down several hallways which served to make the blond quite confused as to where he was or where he had been. One thing he could tell however was that they were going downwards, descending down both a stairwell and a ladder before coming to a small room with several training dummies lined up across one wall while an arsenal of throwing weapons lay spread across a table on the other side.

"You guys had a place like this under here," said Naruto in awe at the personalised training ground.

"Since it's too hot outside to train for extended periods of time, we train down here to master the basics," explained Temari as she walked over and picked up a shuriken, tossing it with all her might and watched it sail through the air before lodging itself in her target's shoulder. Picking up several other items, she held them out for Naruto. "Show me what you can do and I'll give you some pointers."

"Easy," said Naruto as he took one of the offered shuriken before selecting a target. While he looked like he had a great deal of knowledge in what he was doing, watching the shuriken struggle to make it half the required distance made the kid stand in place for a few seconds as Temari did her best not to laugh. "It was a practise shot!" shouted Naruto trying to defend his honour.

"Sure it was, have another go," said Temari as she handed him another weapon. "Instead of throwing it like that however, why don't you give this a shot..."

...

Halfway across the country, the Hokage sat within his office in disbelief, his head hanging low as he still tried to fathom what had occurred before him. He had sent every available ninja on the hunt for the child but nothing had come up. The dogs from the Inuzuka kennels couldn't even pick up his scent apart from the gear he had lying at his house.

Sarutobi couldn't help but wonder both how Naruto had done such a thing and just what it had done to him. It also raised the question of just where had Naruto gotten his hands on the ocarina that he had come to show him as that was the only logical solution to the problems that the village leader could come up with. Had there been some trap set upon the device that would activate a space-time ninjutsu and send Naruto off to some far distant plain or was he on a completely different train of thought to what had actually happened?

There were no clues, no hand seals, nothing for him to go off. It was very rare that the ninja often referred to as the 'Professor' found himself completely and utterly confused.

...

"Well I can safely say that you're a quick learner," said Temari as she looked at the level of improvement that Naruto had shown after their first training session together. While it had taken a little while of getting used to holding the projectile weapons correctly, it was his sheer determination to get better that helped him push through and make the training dummies look like pin cushions. That wasn't to say that he was a master by any means, the new holes in the wall were a testament to that.

"I never really had anyone teach me before, I guess that helped a fair bit although most of it was just me being awesome," said Naruto as he puffed out his chest.

"Or course it was," said Temari as she rubbed the boy's hair, much to his annoyance.

"Stop that," Naruto said playfully which only spurred Temari on as she started to tickle him, the young boys squeals of joy echoing throughout the room. That was of course, before the room began to shake which in turn caused the playful moment between the two of them to cease. "The hell was that?"

"Gaara," whispered Temari before she began running towards the exit. Naruto was about to follow before he heard something, something akin to a whisper.

'_Play it.'_

Naruto would later wonder why he had decided to listen to this voice but for the moment with the world shaking around him, he was willing to do anything that people told him. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out the ocarina that had started this journey. Lifting it to his lips he began to play the song to make the rain appear once more before the voice spoke to him again.

'_The other one!'_

"Okay then," said Naruto wondering why these voices were getting angrier. He didn't know why he was playing this song once more as if it did the same thing as last time and make him appear in the kitchen. As he played the song, Temari rushed down the stairs as to see why Naruto hadn't followed her. She couldn't help but stare in awe as Naruto vanished as if he hadn't been there to begin with.

...

"Sorry, sorry, just let it be known that I didn't mean to come here, I don't know how I ended up here, nor do I want to be here," shouted Naruto as he realised the mess that he had walked in to. On one side of the battlefield was the Kazekage, gold dust circling him to his beck and call. The appearance on his face told Naruto that the leader of the village was surprised to see that Naruto had popped out of nowhere. This in turn, gave his opponent the opportunity to strike and before the Kazekage knew what had happened, a giant paw crashed into his body and sent him across the endless plains.

Naruto could merely stare up at the giant beast in awe, the moonlight making it look an even more daunting figure (part of him hadn't even realised how long he had spent practising with Temari). Likewise, the giant beast stared down at Naruto as opposed to going and chasing down his opponent and defeating them while they were weakened. "You've got it, you're the one who plays the music!" it shouted as it lowered its head in order to get a good look at Naruto.

"I guess so," said Naruto sheepishly, not really realising that he was talking to one of the most powerful creatures in existence.

"Play for me then!"

"Umm, what do you want me to play, I don't really know that much," said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

A loud sigh escaped Shukaku's lips before it breathed in deeply. Before Naruto could question what was going on, the one tailed beast exhaled with enough force to cause the sand around them to rise up and shield them from view. Covering his eyes, Naruto did his best to try and figure out what was going on before he got his answer as he saw that the creature had drawn several lines in the ground with the air that it had expelled and nothing more. Lifting up a hand, the animal pushed a finger into the ground before repeating the pattern down the line so that a piece of sheet music was drawn.

Understanding the sheet in front of him due to his intense studying from the day before, Naruto lifted the ocarina to his lips and found it quite odd when the beast in front of him lifted its head up to look at the moon. As Naruto began to play the music in front of him the giant animal began to sing to the moon, the two of them creating a harmony that the recovered Kazekage couldn't help but watch in disbelief, even more so when Naruto vanished from sight.

"You better treat him well Goku!" the Ichibi shouted to the sky before turning his attention back to the village leader he had been fighting. It no longer if it won or lost this fight, he was happy either way.

...

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Foxdemon1023: I'm not really sure as the only things that I've taken out of the Zelda franchise is the ocarina and the Happy Mask Salesman. As such I'm not sure just how much of a crossover it qualifies as.**

**I am going on holiday next week so there won't be any updates for a while (that is of course unless I manage to bang one out within the next couple of days).**

**Til then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Legend of Zelda**

**...**

"That's quite the interesting story," said the red haired man as he slowly stroked his beard. While having first been caught off guard by the young boy's appearance he took the entire ordeal in stride and actually enjoyed the child's enthusiasm as he talked about his adventure.

"Somehow I think I'm going to have even more of a story to tell Jiji when I get back to Konoha," said Naruto brightly with a large smile plastered across his face.

"As a warning child, while here I would suggest not talking about where you have come from," offered the man as he poured himself a cup of tea. "There's bad blood between the two countries you see."

"Blood can run between countries?" asked Naruto completely confused by what the man had said.

"Sorry," he said apologetically as he realised he would have to make his words a little simpler to understand. "What I meant to say that because of what has happened in the past, the people here don't really like Konoha that much."

"Why, Konoha's an awesome place!" exclaimed Naruto praising his hometown.

"I'm sure it is," said the man as he leant across and ruffled Naruto's hair both to the annoyance of the blond haired child. "Considering you heard this song that transported you here by listening to a giant sand raccoon as you called it, I believe that you were sent here for a reason. What reason that is I am unsure but if you are willing to learn than I am willing to teach."

"You're going to teach me?" questioned Naruto as his eyes grew wide in excitement.

"You stated that you wanted to become a ninja, and I can see in your eyes that you want to learn how to do so. Something tells me, that even though this sounds like an idea that would not be approved of by my village, I see no reason why not to. First however I believe proper introductions are in order."

"Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be the next Hokage!" boasted Naruto as he pointed to his chest, puffing it out as much as he could.

"I think it would be an honour to know that I had a roll in training the next Hokage," said the man with a light chuckle. "The name's Roshi, and I'm your new sensei."

"Alright sensei, what are you going to teach me?" asked Naruto practically bouncing up and down on his seat in anticipation.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of Shogi?"

...

Darkness had long since settled over Konoha and the Hokage had not since moved from his office since witnessing the disappearance of the closest thing he currently had to a grandchild. During that time he had had Danzo summoned to his office and demanded to know whether or not the old war veteran had had anything to do with what Sarutobi had witnessed. It was disappointing to know that Danzo had nothing to do with the spectacle and left the leader of the village with no further leads than what he had started with. He had the Inuzuka clans trying to track the boy by scent but apart from his apartment and the local areas that he hung about, none of them could get a whiff of the boy.

Quite simply, Naruto had vanished into thin air.

Rubbing his eyes between his fingers, for once in recent memory Sarutobi felt like he had failed his successor. He was one of the very few who knew of Naruto's heritage and had hoped to have watched the beaming smile upon the boy's face when he learnt the he was the child of his hero. Before that even, the day when he presented the blond with his very own headband, signalling him as a ninja of the village and on his way to becoming Hokage.

"Are you alright Hokage-sama?" asked Sarutobi's assistant who stood in the doorway. Despite office hours having closed many hours prior she had felt that it would have been wrong if she simply up and left when the leader of the village was in such a predicament. Unlike many of the people within the village, she didn't feel a strong hatred towards Naruto and because the boy continued to come visit the Hokage so often she had gotten to know him solely as a kid.

Nothing more.

"I'm fine Julin," said the Hokage not even bothering to turn towards her as the first droplets of rain began to sprinkle upon the glass window. "I would suggest heading home shortly, it looks as if a storm is coming. I wouldn't want you to get sick."

A gentle smile crossed Julin's lips before a light sigh escaped her lips. "I guess I better put the kettle on then, Jasmine as usual I take it?" she asked. Without bothering to wait for an answer she left Sarutobi to his thoughts, knowing that the tea would help calm him down at least that little bit.

Little did she know just how thankful Sarutobi was because of her actions. Despite that though his spirits were only raised by the barest of margins as he wondered just what Naruto was doing right now.

...

"Let's play again," said Roshi as he started setting up the pieces on the board once more for what would be the fourteenth match between the two of them. Not once through any of the games had Naruto managed to take a single piece from the older opponent, not even when the young boy had tried to take a piece off the board.

"Can't we play something else?" moaned Naruto having gotten sick of the game.

"If you want to become Hokage, this is something you'll need to know in life," stated Roshi.

"How to play board games?" said Naruto tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"No," said Roshi squinting his eyes slightly, "How to strategize."

"Strategize?" repeated Naruto having never heard of the word before.

"Throughout all of these games, you have tried the same tactics with the same result," explained Roshi. "Your mind is constantly on the offensive, wanting to deal devastating blows quickly in order to finish off your opponent. Now tell me, if you were fighting a ninja from a rival village would you use the same tactic to ensure that they were defeated?"

"Of course," said Naruto without hesitation.

"Then you would be dead," said Roshi making Naruto swallow whatever it was that he was going to say. A pause hung in the air before Roshi solidified his point. "Your frame of mind at the moment is very focused on what you are doing and you alone when what you should be thinking of is how you should react to what your opponent is doing, both in games and out in the real world. In a battle against shinobi, if all of your thoughts are solely on how to defeat your opponent then they are going to respond by fighting defensively and waiting for you to wear yourself out and leave an opening for them."

Naruto nodded in understanding and while some of the words had gone over his head he had understood most of what Roshi was saying. Calming down slightly, Roshi spoke again but with a more peaceful tone. "We'll play one more round before we call it a night, this time however I want you to think of how to play using only a defensive strategy making sure that you are doing your best to prevent me from taking your pieces."

"Okay," said Naruto happily as he made the first move, his eyes no longer just watching his side of the board but Roshi's as well. However with how late it was it wasn't long after the game had started that Naruto's eyelids began to feel heavy and his concentration began to wane. Slowly but surely, the child lowered his head onto the board and fell asleep and a smile managed to cross Roshi's face in the process as had Naruto stayed awake for one more move he would have claimed his first piece of the night.

...

Slowly but surely the sun began to rise to bring light to a new day and the people of Konoha went about their business as if nothing strange was going on. Yet rumours did begin to spread due to the fact that nobody had seen hide nor hair of the Kyuubi brat and due to all of the ninja snooping around the place the previous day people were talking about anything from where they were looking to dump the body to the kid having killed himself in some dank alleyway. While all of these could be no further from the truth, the result seemed to have an ill gotten effect on the town as some people began to panic wondering if the Kyuubi would attack them again. On the other side of the spectrum some civilians were already inviting their friends and family over so that they may drink to the death of the monster in human clothes.

The Hokage for one paid no attention to these preaching's as he went about his business, knowing that above all else he still had a duty to the village and throughout all of the chaos that had gone about the previous day he had fallen behind on paperwork and assigning missions to the village. While he did his best to make things look like they were normal there was this inkling in the back of his mind that not everything was alright.

"Are you alright Hokage-sama, your youth seems dampened this fine day," stated Guy as he stood nearby. Both he and Kakashi had been summoned before the leader of the village who had been rooted to the spot with his head burrowed in his work and hadn't even noticed that two of his finest shinobi were in front of him.

Lifting up his head, Sarutobi finally acknowledged both of the shinobi before him. "You'll have to excuse me," he apologized. "I hope you can understand that I have been a little under the weather as of late."

Neither Kakashi nor Guy said anything knowing just what their leader was potentially thinking. They too had been put on the job to try and find the lost blond child but neither of them had been able to come up with anything conclusive other than he was no longer within the confines of the village. That, in itself, was a scary thought.

"Kakashi, Guy," said Sarutobi finally acknowledging the pair, his eyes drooping ever o slightly from the lack of sleep. "I'm sending you two on a very special assignment."

"Of course," said Kakashi with a slight bow.

"Indeed Hokage-sama, we shall accomplish this task with all the youth we can muster," stated Guy with a blinding smile. "If we cannot do this I shall lift a hundred boulders to the top of the Hokage monument, and if I cannot do this I shall..."

"That's quite alright Guy," said Sarutobi doing his best to prevent the eccentric Jonin from going any further than necessary. "While officially I have called off the chase for Naruto, I want the two of you to track him down to the best of your abilities. From Suna to Kumo, I do not care how far you travel. All I want is for him to be returned here safe and sound. I know that this will be along task, one which may take several years but I beg of you, please bring Naruto back to Konoha."

"Consider it done Hokage-sama," said Guy with a bow.

"You can count on us," reassured Kakashi, bowing alongside his partner for the mission. "We'll bring Naruto back in no time."

"I hope so," said Sarutobi as he laced his fingers in between one another. "Find him as soon as possible, I beg of you."

Both of the Jonin had nothing to say to the pleas of the Hokage and they both left without another word, knowing that saying anything else may accidentally rile their village leader more than necessary. This of course could have been potentially avoided provided Guy didn't go off on a tangent of the power of youth but one could only hope. "Where to first my eternal rival?" asked Guy wondering just where Kakashi would want to venture towards for their first stop of their journey together.

"We'll head towards Suna and ask them whether or not they have seen anything in regards to Naruto," said Kakashi as he contemplated what to do. "Depending on what information we find we'll plan our next move from there."

"Yosh, I shall meet you in front of the main gate within the next fifteen minutes then," said Guy as he rushed off in order to pack enough gear to last him an extended period of time. While this would be an extended mission, the spandex clad Jonin knew that he needed to pack light as time would be of the essence and he couldn't have unnecessary objects weighing him down.

Other than the weights he had upon his shins of course.

"Sounds good, meet there shortly," said Kakashi before the two Jonin split ways in order to begin packing their separate loads of equipment. For once packing the smut he commonly read was not a priority and thus would not be finding its way into his luggage. Considering his sensei's son was at stake, reading porn would have to wait.

...

Rubbing his eyes, Naruto was slow to rise from the couch and at that moment he looked from side to side wondering how he had ended up on the couch of all things with a warm blanket atop his small frame. Rolling his legs off the side and allowing his feet to touch the ground, recalling that this was not his own house that he had camped in but rather Roshi's who he had seemingly befriended the previous day. Despite not knowing where the elderly man was at the moment, it didn't take long for Naruto to hear the sounds of grunting outside and eagerly stepped out the front door to see what was happening.

To see his sensei going through a vigorous was exciting for Naruto, the blond haired child dashing forth to learn whatever it was that his sensei had in store for him. In this moment of excitement however he failed to notice a small prick on the backside of his hand, a golden triangle shining brightly momentarily before fading as if it never existed. This sensation was felt as well by two other children who resided within Konoha, none of them knowing just what destiny had in store for them.

...

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Yurei King: I have a theory on how the Song of Time will be used but saying that it will not be played for some time yet. When it does get played however all manner of shit will go down.**

**WiseSilver: While I have done Sakura having civilian parents in the past, one reviewer stated that as a result of one of the movies (Shippuden #6 maybe) it is known that Sakura does have shinobi as parents. It seems no matter which way I go there is always someone who states that whatever I have written is wrong so I really do not care at this point. As for the Gaara bit, he was already a Jinchuuriki at the time but with the death of Yashamaru I believe what happened was that he lost control and Gaara's father then needed to bring Shukaku under control, at least that's my understanding of what happened but I can't be sure (even though it's stated on the Naruto wiki I'd rather go off my own beliefs).**

**Til next time, peace.**


End file.
